The present invention relates to a device for protecting windows and doors from breakage and damage during severe storms, including hurricanes.
Presently, home and business owners who seek to minimize the damage caused by severe storms have few options for protecting windows and doors. Two of these options are very expensive and require time-consuming installation. One such option requires the removal of the pre-existing window and frame and replacement with a storm window having a frame with a slot for the insertion of a properly-sized piece of plywood. Another such option requires the installation of a storm shutter for each window, either a hinged shutter or a metal shield which is unrolled to cover the window. Many of the other devices for protecting windows require making holes in the window frame for insertion of braces or anchors. Some are cumbersome or difficult to install.
The least expensive option is buying and cutting pieces of plywood and nailing a piece of plywood over each window. However, after the storm has passed, the removal of the plywood leaves nail holes behind. Finally, some people simply apply tape to windows so that glass shards are not blown everywhere if the windows break during a storm. Needless to say, tape offers little or no protection from the storm itself.
A need presently exists for an inexpensive device which can be installed on short notice, without pre-installation, nailing, or screwing.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of existing options for protecting windows and doors during violent storms. The window covering devices herein disclosed can be easily installed, on short notice. They can be used over and over again, leaving no nail or screw holes in window frames.
The locking assemblies can be sold in hardware stores. The plywood or other material is sold separately. (Plywood can be used from previous storm alerts). The panels that will cover the windows do not need to be cut precisely to size; they need only fit within one-half inch of the sill, head and sides of the window frame. Alternative embodiments of the locking assemblies are disclosed: one can be fastened to the wood with a wrench or pliers; another can be slipped over the edge of the panel, requiring no drilling or fastening.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a window covering device which may be easily installed and removed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a window covering device which can be assembled and installed by ordinary homeowners.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a window covering device which can be installed in metal or brick frames, where nailing or screwing is not possible.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a window covering device which can be used on non-standard sized and shaped windows, as well as doors.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a window covering device which leaves no nail holes or screw holes in a window frame.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an effective window covering device at a substantially lower cost than storm windows or shutters.
Several embodiments of the invention are described with reference to the following drawings.